bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Dart Monkey (BTD YHGTBKM)
The Dart Monkey is a tower returning to the game Bloons Tower Defense: You Have Got To Be Kidding Me . About Pretty Standard fare. Attacks bloons every 60 frames (one second) with 2 popping power darts within the same attack radius that he had in BTD6. Darts can't pop frozen or metal and the dart monkey cannot detect camo bloons. Cost: $200 Description: The backbone of your army! Shoots a single dart at a single bloon with each attack. Appearance: He looks like a normal brown monkey in the BTD series. Furthermore, his darts have yellow tails. Strategy: Not too much has changed about the dart monkey except for an unfortunate loss in versatility due to being separated from the Spike-o-pult. Luckily however, the core strategy remains much of the same. It works well for early rounds and it it spammed well for easy pops. Add don’t forget that several towers buff them considerably either. Additionally, path 1 tiers 3, 4, and 5 have a new focus to make up the difference. Namely, area control with a hint hugh pierce like the Spike-o-pults had. Upgrades Path 1 (General) Tier 1 Sharp Shots: Darts can pop up to 3 bloons instead of just 2. Cost: $140 Description: Sharper darts increase the popping power by 1. Appearance: The dart monkey now has a green band around his tail. Strategy: Not too much to say here. Like before, this upgrade is ideal for straightways where your tower is more likely to reach its maximum popping limit but otherwise it’s pretty much the same. It synergizes well with path 2 if you prefer better speed for path 3 if you prefer greater range. Both have their merits so it's up to you to decide. Tier 2 Razor Sharp Shots: Increases the popping power by another 2. Cost: $220 Description: Razor Sharp Darts allow the Dark Monkey to pop up to five bloons. Appearance: The tail band is now red. Strategy: It is pretty much like the previous upgrade only it functions on a more efficient scale and it benefits slightly more from path 2 due to the sheer increase in popping potential due to the speed being multiplied by the popping power. However, path 3 is still useful against camo bloons and when range is needed. Tier 3 Attack Drone: The Dart Monkey is now a Monkey Robot. His main attack has been replaced by an arm cannon that fires 10 popping power lasers and fires them through obstacles. The Dart Monkey can now pop frozen bloons as well but can no longer pop purple bloons. Cost: $540 Description: Attack Drones use arm cannons instead of darts that pop up to 10 bloons at a time including frozen. Appearance: The Dart Monkey is now much more metallic in appearance with what looks like artificial brown fur. Additionally, his right hand has been replaced by a grey arm cannon and his head appears to have a grey 3/4th helmet built into it. With 3/1/0 or 3/2/0, it will have green or red edges respectively. Furthermore, the Monkey’s eyes are glowing red. The attacks now look like 1/0/0 Super Monkey Lasers. Strategy: There isn’t too much to be said from this except that this is useful in several situations. Namely, it opens up the combination of using this tower and ice towers together and it works even better on straightways than tier 2. But most importantly, it allows this dart monkey to shoot through solid objects making it a must for certain tracks. Just beware of purple bloons since they are immune to energy attacks. Finally, as far as upgrades go, this synergizes well with the other paths and the best combo depends on the situation. If you want the Dart Monkey to pick shots at bloons behind cover or are worried about camo bloons, get 3/0/2, otherwise, 3/2/0 has more actually pops per second. Tier 4 Melting Point: Lasers are now solid beams that pop metal, have a 30 frame lifespan with a hitbox that is twice as large, have 20 popping power, and melt popped metal bloons into 3pp puddles that have 10 second lifespans. Cost: $1500 Description: Hot enough to melt metal bloons into molten metal and leave lingering heat. Appearance: The entire monkey is wearing a lighter grey suit with white binary tree patterns going down the front and back of the suit. More importantly, the cannon has a longer barrel with two red rings wrapped around it in the middle. The laser is now no longer a 1/0/0 super monkey laser, but a thin solid beam that slowly fades over 30 frames, and finally, molten puddles are bright orange on the track. Strategy: This upgrade is relatively weak admittedly. However, it makes the tower much more likely to pop a bloon in certain circumstances or even make it pop bloons multiple times with the same projectile in the case of certain turns like spirals or zig zags. This upgrade makes the monkey much more versatile and make his attack much less avoidable so it may be worth the cost if you want to get more actually popping power rather than hypothetical popping power. Additionally, it not only pops metal bloons but leaves molten metal on the track when it does making it a go to early game metal popper if needed. Tier 5 Hive Mind: Triples this tower’s popping power and doubles this tower’s projectile hitbox. Attack Drones and Melting Points also have tripled popping power, Attacks Drones can now pop metal bloons, and Melting Points have doubled projectile hitboxes. Cost: $48000 Description: Converts all drones to the hive mind for great power. Appearance: Suit, arm cannon, and helmet are now black with spikes on the latter and there are spiked shoulder plates added as well. Furthermore, the tail are face are now pale grey, the monkey no longer has red or green rims on his helmet, arm bands, or tail bands, his eyes are no glowing orange, the rings on his arm cannon are orange, his binary tree patterns are now orange, and his lasers are now orange. Furthemore, the appearance of Attack Drones and Melting Points have changed appearances. While the Hive Hind is active, all Attack Drones will be the same shade of pale as this drone, have black arm cannons, have black helmets, lack features from other upgrade paths, and fire orange colored 1/0/0 super monkey lasers. All Melting Points on the other hand will look just like this tower. Strategy: The upgrade is quite pricey and not too powerful by itself, but merely getting 9 Melting Points other than this one is enough for this upgrade to pay for itself and for you to break even in terms of power. Not to mention that after that, all Attack Drones and Melting Points are much more powerful for their relatively low cost making them great against rushes and even more devastating on straight ways than before. Suffice to say, it works well if you are planning a Melting Point or Attack Drone strategy. Path 2 (Dart Spam) Tier 1 Quick Shots: This Dart Monkey fires 15% faster. Cost: $100 Description: Fires faster than your average dart monkey. Appearance: The Dart Monkey is now wearing a green headband. Strategy: Despite the change in path 1, it still synergizes well with it. For starters, the the first two tiers in path 1 allow for more poppage when combined with this path than with path 3. In general though, it is a good suppressant against bloons and it is fairly reliable as you are much less likely to miss than with path 1. Finally, it works much better with Crossbow Master than path 1 due to diminishing returns on increased popping power. Tier 2 Very Quick Shots: Attacks 33% faster. Cost: $190 Description: Fires even faster. Appearance: The headband is now red. Strategy: Like tier 1, it works very well in all circumstances due to its versatility in generally dealing more damage. If you have already gotten the first tier upgrade, then there is no reason not to get the second tier upgrade for this path. Tier 3 Triple Darts: Fires three darts spread evenly in a 90 degree cone. All darts are affected by relevant upgrades. Cost: $450 Description: Fires 3 darts per shot instead of just 1. Appearance: The headband is now a black head wrap with the ends hanging behind the monkey’s head and a red plate in the front with two white lines going up it. Additionally, the darts are now stores on the monkey’s back through a black dart case that is carried by a shoulder strap. Strategy: Much like always, it is great for all purposes. When placed on curves, bloons are general popped by all three darts. When placed near tracks, stronger bloons are usually hit by multiple projectiles. It even boosts the Dart Monkey’s lackluster MOAB stopping power. It is a fairly general upgrade and there is very little you can do to go wrong with it. That said, path 1 increases its popping capacity considerably while path 3 just lets it shoot farther and detect camo. Obviously path 1 is ideal but path 3 makes for cheap and reliable camo detection if needed. Tier 4 Super Monkey Fan Club: Unlocks “Super Monkey Fan Club” ability which converts up to 10 nearby Dart Monkeys into 0/0/0 Super Monkeys for 10 seconds including this one. All upgrades remain the same throughout and when the dart monkeys revert back to normal form. Cost: $8000 Description: Unlocks Super Monkey Fan Club Ability - for ten seconds, ten darts monkeys will become super monkeys. Appearance: The Dart Monkey monkey is now wearing a green cloak over what appears to be a 0/0/0 super monkey uniform. While transformed, he looks like a 0/0/0 Super Monkey. Strategy: This upgrade should be used in conjunction with at least 9 0/0/0 dart monkeys to take down MOAB class bloons and deal with emergencies. However, a popular strategy is to buy 5 of these and to activate one as soon as the duration for a prior one expires. This is generally an inefficient use of money however as 10 super monkeys can be bought for much cheaper but it still works in some instances. In general though, it is good to have in case of emergencies. Tier 5 Plasma Monkey Fan Club: Replaces “Super Monkey Fan Club” with “Plasma Monkey Fan Club” which converts up to 40 Dart Monkeys into 2/0/0 super monkeys for 10 seconds. Cost: $54000 Description: Plasma Monkey Fan Club transforms up to 40 Dart Monkeys into plasma spewing powerhouses! Appearance: The cloak is now black, the suit now has a red appearance, and the Dart Monkey is wearing plasma goggles like a 2/0/0 Super Monkey. While transformed, all transformed Dart Monkeys look like 2/0/0 Super Monkeys. Strategy: There isn’t much to say except make sure you have at least 40 dart monkeys on the screen and enjoy as all your problems disappear. However, there is one flaw in the upgrade that you need to be aware of. Due to the fact that monkeys fire plasma during the ability, purple bloons will not be harmed by any of the transformed monkeys. It is advised therefore that you have at least one other tower to deal with the purple layer so that the dart monkeys have an easy mop up. For this, I personally recommend a 4/0/2 Boomerang due to the nature of the projectile though that is just me. Path 3 (Long Distance Popper) Tier 1 Long Range Darts: The Dart Monkey has a 30% larger radius. Cost: $90 Description: Increases the attack radius of the dart monkey. Appearance: The Dart Monkey is now wearing green armbands. Strategy: Of all the tier 1 upgrades, this one is the weakest since it does actually increase the Dart Monkey’s power. However, placement is something to consider like always. In some circumstances, it grants the Dart Monkey more time to hit bloons before they escape. Not to mention that tier 2 on this path further helps this. When invested in, this upgrade lets the Dart Monkey man more strategic areas as well like being able to shoot at multiple tracks for instance. Basically, it is hard to use and the weakest of the upgrades, but it has some utility to it. Tier 2 Enhanced Eyesight: The Dart Monkey has a 50% larger radius than a base tower and can detect camo bloons. Cost: $200 Description: Further increases the Dart Monkey’s attack radius and allows it to pop Camo Bloons. Appearance: The armbands are now red. Strategy: Considering the need for early camo detection, this can be a very appealing upgrade. Particularly combined with a tier three upgrade from any path for cheap camo removal. It is highly recommended that you get one as a safety net. On top of that, the extra range only further benefits the tower like mentioned in tier 1. Tier 3 Crossbow: Pops 3 layers instead of one. Radius is now 175% of a base Dart Monkey Attack Radius. Cost: $625 Description: A long ranged crossbow pops 3 layers of bloon over an even longer range. Appearance: The Dart Monkey now wears a purple band wrapped as a mask around his head and has matching purple armbands. Furthermore, he has a dart belt that is slung over his left shoulder and he is utilizing a wooden crossbow with a metal cross that fires standard arrows. Strategy: This monkey is not nearly as great as the other two tier 3 upgrades at dealing with bloon swarms, but it allows the Dart Monkey to adequately pop higher level bloons that might otherwise rush through defenses. In particular, bloons like the orange bloon can be popped in one hit making this a great tower for them. But in general, it is fairly reliable and more than fair for its price considering its popping capacity. Tier 4 Sharpshooter: Sharpshooters pop 5 layers of bloon and every 7 to 13 shots, they unleash a 50 damage critical hit. Cost: $2000 Description: Every once in while, Sharpshooters fire powerful shots that do incredible damage to bloons. Appearance: Monkey is wearing black boots with a full black tail cover. Furthermore, the crossbow is now a black metal crossbow that fires metal spikes with a purple tinted scope on it. Strategy: In general, this is leagues greater than the other two upgrades against higher ranking bloons. Not only does it passively pop 5 layers all the time, but is critical shot mechanic makes it very potent in clearing out some stronger bloons and dealing serious damage to MOAB class bloons as well. In particular, many have noted the use against super ceramics. Other than that, it is much like a tier 3 Crossbow. Tier 5 Crossbow Master: Has 240% of a base Dart Monkey’s attack radius, fires every 20 frames, hits up to 23 bloons, and pops frozen and metal bloons. Cost: $27000 Description: Crossbow Masters attack very fast and pierce all bloon types with their arrows. Appearance: The Crossbow Master is now wearing a black hood and suit. Furthermore, he has yellow wrist bands, a belt with yellow pouches on them, a yellow visor, a crossbow with a yellow stripe on its underbelly as well as yellow tips on the edges of the bridge, a yellow handle, and a yellow tinted scope. Strategy: Not much to say about this except that it is leagues more powerful than tier 4 is can be considered an excellent way of taking down MOAB class bloons as well as other bloons due to his amazing stats and tendency to grant critical hits much more often than his predecessor. The one thing that should be noted is that it works much better with path 2 which lets it shoot 4 times per second than path 1 which only increases his popping power by 3 extra pierce. Monkey Knowledge (Primary) 1# Extra Dart Pops: Dart Monkeys get +1 pierce. Requirements: None. Unlocks: Crossbow Reach. 2# Crossbow Reach: Increases Crossbow Range by 25%. Requirements: Extra Dart Pops. Unlocks: 4 And 4, Force vs Force. 3# 4 And 4: Every 4th Triple Darts shot fires 4 darts instead of 3. Requirements: Crossbow Reach, 5 points in primary knowledge. Unlocks: Master Double Cross. 4# Master Double Cross: Allows you to have 2 Crossbow Masters per game instead of 1. Requirements: 4 And 4, 8 points in primary knowledge. Unlocks: Bonus Monkey! 5# Bonus Monkey!: You start each game with a free Dart Monkey. Requirements: Master Double Cross, 10 points in primary knowledge. Unlocks: More Cash. Trivia Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Primary Towers